Beginning of the Past
by Zutarafan1992
Summary: Nearly 100 years have pasted since The Avatar and his teachers were killed after he destroyed the Firenation. Hunger, poverty and starvation has gripped parts of the Earthkingdom, making refugees seek refuge in The Southern Water tribe. When Zuko becomes a royal guard in the palace, hiding his firebending is the least of his worries when his past comes around full circuit. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit**

Prologue

 **P.O.V** -Azula- **9 years after the Comet**

 **Azula** was flying through the air, or that's what it felt like to her. As she looked down at the ever-swirling sea, it looked more welcoming than anything she'd ever seen.

The rocks, that held steady against the crashing, churning sea, were to her a loving embrace, a kind word or an opening to a heaven she had never been part of.

When Azula jumped off the cliff, she felt free. That word was a comfort she had never truly known…But now, now, she was soaring through the sky, as if celebrating her revenge, that to her was all too sweet.

As the waves opened their deathly arms towards her, she looked up at the glowing speck in the distance, seeing that all of the pieces had formed perfectly; she gave one last odious smile at the thunder clouds that gathered around a small glowing figure.

The Avatar.

It had taken months, but her plan had worked even if she was insane; who says the insane can't form their own revenge plan?

 **B.O.T.P**

 **Fire Lord Zuko** was standing alone in his mother's garden, arms folded as he meditated.

Giving him time to think for the millionth time about that hot summer day: he'd been so nervous- -it had been all for nothing in the end- but excited at the same time; he could still feel the stone in his palm. Waiting, waiting….waiting for this person, this woman, this Katara.

It had been nine years since the Comet; six years since that day that seemed like a lifetime ago. Zuko remembered her standing by the archway, panting slightly as if she'd hurried here, as if there was some danger.

He still remembered her long blue traveling clothes and slight beads of sweat on her forehead as she came closer, until she was standing next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder smiling as her worried look drifted away.

Zuko could still feel her soft hand on his shoulder. Instead of her lightly placed hand, which had become a ghost of a memory, the jagged nails punctured his skin.

Just as realization dawned on him a harsh breath whispered mockingly, "You're still not depressed about that water peasant refusing your offer of marriage, are you Zuzu?"

Zuko shot open his molten eyes as he turned around to meet a matching set.

Zuko's heart started to race at those words, nobody ever knew about his proposal to Katara apart from Katara herself and one other, and Katara had not been in the Fire Nation since then.

Zuko swallowed thickly at this; Azula didn't look like the insane sister in her cell that he was used to; she looked like she used to before the Comet. With her hair pulled tightly into a topknot, red trousers, and her gold armor on, she looked like what she was; a princess.

As if sensing his unease she unclenched his shoulder and stood to show her full, tall form. Looking down at him with a calculating look.

"It's fine Zuzu; we're totally alone. Because you like to be on 'your own' when you're think of her." Azula smiled happily at her unflinching brother. "She never came back to see you after…well you know what I mean. Shame," Azula said flicking imaginary dirt off her nails.

Zuko fully turned around to face her, making his face into a stone mask. "How come?" he asked folding his arms

Azula looked up to stare directly into his eyes, a unpleasant smile now playing on her lips. "No reason, it's just you won't see her now."

Zuko's spine tingled unpleasantly. Azula always lies, Azula always lies. His wild thoughts were tangled up in what she was saying to him.

Azula never took her eyes from him as she circled around him, slowly pulling out a slightly burnt blue ribbon; hanging from the ribbon was a stone carving. Katara's necklace.

Zuko's eyes couldn't take in what he was seeing, Katara's necklace…Azula..Katara's necklace- something Katara never took it off.

Zuko took a faltering step back, tripping over a tree root in the process,making him fall flat on his back and knocking his head on the stone side of the pool.

Azula bent down, taking out a small glass bottle, saying, as she cupped the back of his head,"You should know I've been planning this for some time. At first I was..well, mad. I just remember being tortured from the inside and of course you visiting me. It was when you sent that man to help me get better. Do you remember?"

Zuko's eyes opened groggily from the impact, before trying to get away from his sister,but he couldn't move his legs, arms, or anything. He eyes opened wide as he realized what had happened.

"Of course you do, you thought it didn't work, but it wasn't too hard to deceive you."

Azula let his head drop back onto the ground as she walked around his body. "Oh and before you ask, I drugged the tea. Just to make you feel more...relaxed. As it is, it's quite a shock that I've not only taken you, Katara, The Avatar,and most of your dreary gang down, but all of the Fire Nation as well." Azula smiled at her brother before un-bottling the small green container.

"And you know the best part?" Azula laughed as she knelt down beside her brother, "The best part is that no-one can ever save the world again, and the rest of the world will fall apart."

Zuko looked up at Azula and no longer saw his sister or a young, mad woman in her cell, but a murderer. For he saw in her eyes that it was all true.

His friends were dead, his waterbender, his Tara was dead.

Azula's eyes flickered down to his wrist where a stone carved bracelet nestled into his maroon shirt sleeve, she hurriedly unclasped the stone bracelet that was around his wrist and dangled it above his head, before leaning over him and whispering into his ear, "I burned her to the ground Zuzu; I burned her to ash."

"The best part would have been when I sent a burned lock of her hair with a small note to the Avatar, announcing that his precious waterbender was killed by the Fire Nation. By us Zuzu."

Azula looked at his horrified face as the whole plan dawned on him. Tipping his head back, she sent the green poisonous contents into Zuko's mouth. Then she kicked him into his beloved pond and turned around as she saw the last breath that her brother inhaled come up to the surface.

 **AN:** Thank you so much to **Ana-DaughterofHades** for helping me edit this chapter. You really helped. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Zuko knelt down to a crying child on the passenger boat that was making its way to The Southern Watertribe.

As the young child had started crying, it's mother quickly ran over to the child to see what was the matter, Zuko gently picked up the child and started to comfort him until the mother reached over to take him, but Zuko simply said

"If you want I can look after him for a while, they say I'm good with children." Zuko's amber eyes gazed at the tried brown haired mother, who looked to be from the Earth kingdom judging from her green clothes.

"That would be very kind." The mother replied with a tired smile, as she saw how her son had immediately stopped crying the minute her entered the young man's arms.

As the mother turned around, the young unhappy looking child looked as if it was about to start crying again, so Zuko hurriedly started to tell him one of the only story's he knew off by heart.

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air- long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire nation attacked."

Zuko paused to see the child's green eyes looking up at him, listening to the story, but because Zuko paused the child's mouth opened as if to scream his head off. Zuko quickly curtailed that by putting his hand on the small child's face and stroked it gently as he continued

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when- what appeared to be the good side of the world-needed him the most, he vanished. "

Zuko took the point to roll his eyes at the child, and whispered in his ear "The Fire nation I'm sure was very good." The young child giggled as he continued in not such a hushed tone

"A hundred years past and a Waterbender and her – history notes down that he's an idiot-brother found the new Avatar an Airbender named Aang." At this the child looked at him in wonder

" They travelled the world helping the young Avatar master all the elements, when the time came to defeat the Fire lord, the Avatar faced him and took away his bending. The world was saved and happy, but parts of the gang- the avatars bending teachers and friends-were not, when the war ended the Avatar took his Waterbending teacher as his girlfriend and later his wife, but she loved the Avatar's Fire bending teacher also the last Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes widened as he noticed a small group of children were now standing near the railing listening to him tell the story

" The Fire lord in the end married his long-term girlfriend-even though he loved the Waterbender. Nearly ten years pasted, when the Fire lord was poisoned, leaving his four year old daughter to take the throne. A few months later the Waterbender died too, leaving the Avatar with two young children, seized by grief he went into the Avatar state, destroying the Earth Kingdom and Fire nation- apart from basically going against everything a monk of peace should not do, he killed thousands of people and even killed some of his own friends- the Avatar was soon killed by the Earth kingdom people, but could not be reborn because of being killed in the avatar state."

Zuko looked around as the horror stricken faces of the children down to the child in his arms who'd fallen asleep; Zuko thought that maybe for children that wasn't the best ending.

"Many people left there destroyed home to go to the Southern and Northen Watertribe, the two children that were the Avatar's and Waterbender's , were both Waterbenders and built the Southen Water Tribe into a beautiful city- or so they say- and every year more of the Earth kingdom leave their homes to come to the city, rather than stay with there still barren land." Zuko finished smiling at what he thought was a happier ending.

"Any questions?" He said asking the small crowd of children with their mouths hanging open.

"What was the Avatar's name?" A girl to Zuko's left asked

"We don't know because it was against the law to know their names after the war ended."

Zuko subconsciously touch his bracelet as he said this letting the blue stone slid between his thumb and middle finger as he answered the question

"But legends say-"

Zuko was interrupted by the mother- of the child he was carrying. Thanking him and carefully taking the sleeping child, but in doing so the child's foot got caught in the blue bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The mother smiled apologetically, then as she looked at the intricate design asked "What a lovely bracelet. Where did you get it?"

Zuko pulled his sleeve down "It was given to me…by my mother."

Zuko swallowed thickly as his mother had died giving birth to his sister, but had wanted him to have it, since it was tradition to hand it down to the male.

"She must love you a lot." The woman smiled kindly as she shifted the sleeping child in her arms

"Yes, she did." Zuko looked into the warm brown eyes that widened with realization, as her mouth opened to what appeared to apologise he interrupted her pity by asking the child's name

"Oh, his name's Kuzon." The woman walked away only saying a hurried good bye.

Zuko was suddenly was reminded by his mother's brown eyes and her dressed in green clothes and long brown hair looking at her children as her stomach swelled with the pregnancy.

When Zuko realized he wasn't alone he looked back at the children, who had all dispersed apart from the same girl, who still wanted to ask a question.

"What is it?" Zuko said kindly bending down to meet the young girl

"Why did the Avatar burn the Fire nation so there was nothing left? Did he not like it?" Zuko tensed as the girl asked this

"No, it was because his wife was murdered by a person from Firenation." Zuko said rather stiffly, the girl paused for a minute before asking

"So there really are no firenation people left?"

"No…They are believed to be all dead." Zuko was about to turn around and make hasty retreat, but a small hand grabbed his before he walked away

"What if they are not dead?" The girl asked innocently

Zuko looked over his shoulder before answering

"The Fire nation was blamed for the beginning on the first war, many believe that a Fire nation man killed the greatest Waterbender ever to live, and never blamed the Avatar for destroying their lives, their homes…their families. They blamed the Firenation when the second war begin their blamed the Fire nation, because they were the first to start a war to ruin lives. If any Firenation are still alive after all these years, then their lives will be jeopardy and at some points they'll wish there dead."

Zuko jerked his hand out of her grasp and walked away

 **B.O.T.P**

Zuko sat on his bed in the shared room with three other men, as he fingered his bracelet and was reminded of what she's said to him the night she'd given birth

 _"She wanted to talk to you." A spiteful voice stated from Zuko's bedroom door_

 _Zuko looked up into his father's cold amber eyes as he jumped off his bed as he ran past him to his mother's room._

 _As he slowly opened the door to the big bedroom and descended into darkness, a familiar voice drifted quietly to him telling him to come to her._

 _Zuko walked silently to the bed and crept onto it._

 _Even in the darkness he could still see his mother's soft features smiling at him, even if she was very pale... When he had settled down next to her and the baby his mother unclasped a blue carved necklace that hung around her neck and tied it onto Zuko's wrist_

 _"Do you know what this is Zuko?" His mother asked tiredly_

 _When Zuko shook his head, his mother closed her eyes as she began "When I got married to your father, his mother gave me this to wear until I had my son married. She told me that when I had a son ,to call him Zuko, when I asked why she said that he was the one destined to finish what his antsier started."_

 _She opened her eyes to see if he was listening, when she saw the widening eyes that told her that he was indeed listening she continued_

 _"It was only on the day you were born, that she told me that her grandfather was Firelord Zuko, the last Firelord and told me the true story about his love for a waterbender-"_

 _Zuko's mother gasped softly, then slowly lifting the baby into Zuko's arms_

 _"When a few years ago she passed away, she told also told me that there was destined to be a reincarnation of everyone but one- I'm sorry I don't know what this means – she warned me not to have any more… children, saying it would be an undoing."_

 _Zuko's mother smiled tightly "Well she was right; it was the undoing of me…"_

 _She gasped again this one more sudden, her face scrunch up in pain as she quickly made Zuko swear on something, she whispered into his ear._

 _As he nodded a ghost smile as she exhaled her last. Zuko cried out at the realization that his mother had died._

Zuko quick shot out of the memory, he'd been six at the time and even though it was over fourteen years ago he still remembered all of it.

After his mother's death, his father had shut him out and had instead turned to his younger children. He had always been his father's least favourite, he didn't realize until a few years ago that one of the few reasons for this, was that he was the last person to talk to his mother- and by his promise to his mother was told to remain silent about their talk.

'I should have never left, I promised Azula that I would never leave her' Zuko mentally guilt tripped himself as he thought of all the things he should and could have done

'She'll be fourteen by now, I wonder how far she'll be on in firebending, she was always better than me.'

Zuko stopped messing with the stone tied to his arm as he reached up to touch his scare

 _Zuko's father marched over to Azula, towering over her as she apologized to him_

 _"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher" their father raised his fist that held fire in his palm, Zuko looked to his younger brother that was smirking cruelly, as he looked to Azulo wide eyed he saw a scared, pleading glance that she through at Zuko, as the first of fire came down it met Zuko's flesh instead of Azula's ._

Zuko shuddered; he'd been fourteen at the time that he stepped into Azula's place.

'He is no longer my father.' Zuko shouted mentally

"Ozen is no longer my father!" Zuko shouted as tears ran down his face.

 **AN: So, this is my first story published, and due to a very special friend she made this all possible. I really hope you all like it and please review if you do, or have any suggestions or confusions about the plot.**

 **Kataang4eve: Thank you so, so much for being my first reviewer, and also thanks for following and favouriting my story. I'm glad you liked it so much, I hope you like this chapter too. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. :) x**

 **ArrayePl: Thank you also for following my story. x**

 **This story is for Zutara1267. Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Zutarafan1992 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As the refuges took their first steps onto the Southern WaterTribe snow, they were hustled by a guard to form a queue to the checking board.

As the freezing temperatures continued, Zuko had to raze his own body temperature, he looked at women, men and children with their chattering teeth and shuddering bodies.

As he shifted about in the snow, when a movement to his right brought his attention to a young woman, who literally fell into his arms.

Zuko just managed to catch her before he was brought down as well.

He quickly rubbed her shoulder to get the warmth into her body, then taking off his coat -which the officers had handed out at the beginning- draped it over young woman who collapsed into his arms.

In doing so his breath brushed her cheek and her eyes opened to stare into his golden eyes , when she noticed his scare a flash of dislike came across her pretty features, Zuko propped her up, so she could stand on her own feet.

As his gloved hand left her waist to move forward a couple of steps as the que shifted forward, she reached out to touch his hand, Zuko jumped at the sudden light touch.

In doing so he looked into green eyes.

"Thank you for...back there, I don't know what happened." She gave a shy smile "I'm Gin."

"It's fine." Zuko answered stiffly, always feeling wary of young women.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked timidly

"Zu-Lee." Zuko stopped himself at this mentally hitting himself for very nearly giving himself away.

"It's nice to meet you Zu Lee." Gin said simpering

Gin kept Zuko mildly amused as they waited in the cold snow.

Zuko looked around the deserted land, the only thing the eye could catch was the deep snow, sea and of course the hulking snow built city; that to Zuko looked like an ice berg that was in habited.

As he looked at the massive wall that appeared to make the 'beautiful city' look more like a prison.

Then coming out of the solid- snow gates were a huddle of three women bringing what looked like coats, muffs, gloves and a steaming jug.

What appeared to be the leader- who was carrying the jug and cups made her way, proffering hot drinks to women and children.

When the queue started to move forward again, the main woman came to offer Zuko and Gin a hot drink.

As she poured the tea for Gin, Zuko tried to see behind the scarf that covered her whole face, with only a glimmer of what lay behind the deep blue mask.

"Tea?"

Zuko looked down at the tea she was offering that was now pretty much empty, and still dozens of people behind him.

"No thank you." Zuko replied, before grabbing her shoulder to ask how long before they could enter the city.

"They have to do a routine inspection and also assigning a job or position." She replied tersely "The South Pole is doing all we can to get refugees as fast as possible into the city."

Even though Zuko could not see her face, he felt her glare from behind the scarf.

"I'm sure you are. I hope you didn't take offence. May I know the name of the maiden who has been so helpful?" Zuko return a mocking glare as he released her shoulder. "Is it perhaps, The Painted Mask? Or could you maybe be a Lady?"

"I wouldn't expect a small boy to know my name." She replied sharply, before flounced over to the next couple in the queue.

More and more time pasted, as the queue to the checking board shortened. In that time Gin had kept talking about her life Bae Sing Sa.

When finally Zuko came to the front of the queue, where he was hurried into one of the eight tents, Gin had promptly been taking into another tent a couple away from his.

As Zuko came through the thick animal skins, he found two men at a wooden table with scrolls sprawled everywhere. Both of them had brown beards and dressed in thick-what looked like seal clad coats.

The visible difference between the men was that the man who was writing had brown eyes and the man who had just stood up had blue.

"Name."

"Lee." Zuko looked at the man with brown eyes, who had asked the question, was abruptly scribing something on the canvas.

"A bender?" The same man asked scrutinising him by looking Zuko up and down

"I'm not a bender." Zuko answered

At this the man smiled "Please name skills, where you're from, age and if you have family."

"My skill; hand to hand combat and dual broadswords. I'm from Omashu. I'm 18 and have no family." Zuko replied studying the man who was standing.

After Zuko answered, the man who was standing looked at a scroll looked up at Zuko.

" We have still four places in The Royal Guard, if that is something you would like?"

" It would involve guarding places in the palace and protecting the Royal family of course. But it would mean that each morning at dawn to train and it would of course mean a lot of discipline. Do you think you would be able to take the responsibility?"

The man standing looked expectantly at Zuko for a reply.

As Zuko considered this proposal, he thought what could be a better position to complete his task than be right next to the real reason he came...

 **AN: Rubbish ending, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way as it was quite a hard chapter for me to write. Anyway, even it isn't the best chapter, I hope you all like it. :)**

 **erynnakadaboss: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it, sorry this chapter isn't my best. I hope you continue to enjoy it. x**

 **Zutara1267: Well Katara has made her entry, although Zuko does not yet know it was Katara. Thank you so much for reviewing, following and reviewing, I really appreciate it. xx**

 **prodigious11: Thank you a lot for following my story. x**

 **WaterPrincess17: Thank you also for following my story. x**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day tomorrow. Please review, follow or favorite if you like the story. :)**

 **Zf2 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

All Katara could hear was the pounding of her feet, running, running, running...

She had to escape them. They were following still. Damn.

As she swerved down the servant's passageway she slammed to a holt, as a servant- carrying a basket of peat turned around the corner and was nearly knocked the servant off her feet by her.

"Sorry." Katara muttered as she sped off again.

Down the stairs. Through the kitchen. Into the street.

Katara knew she was late. The sun was setting. She knew that if she ran all the way she could get there in less than thirty minutes.

But from escaping her guards had worn her out.

As she wondered through the streets she thought for the billionth time, how luckily she would have been if she lived in one of these houses.

Just a loving family honest work and no responsibilities for the city or the people all over the city.

Suddenly, she noticed that her guards were still following her. She would have to go down a more elaborate path that would have to lead straight down the Royal Guards sleeping apartments.

Breaking into a run, cutting around people milling around the streets.

As she looked over her shoulder to see if she could see her guards, she ran straight into a solid muscular chest.

It had been nearly a month since Zuko had arrived in The Southern Water Tribe. Three weeks of training, examination and living in a snow city.

As Zuko walked back to his sleeping quarters to take off his uniform and dual swords, he found himself wondering about his two days off, before actually finding out his results for a post in the palace. He would of course still be under training, but if he managed to get into the palace he could-

Thump!

Zuko looked down at the small obstacle that had run into him.

Finding a mass of lose chestnut hair sprayed out over pretty much everywhere.

When Zuko suddenly realized that he was looking into a pair of sapphire eyes.

Before Zuko found out what was beyond the hair and eyes. She vanished.

Zuko followed with his eyes, the running figure through the crowded street and immediately saw two guards in the Royal guard uniform searching around.

Zuko decided to follow the blue-eyed maiden. Down the street, through the crowds.

As more time went on following this girl through streets, Zuko thought that him following a girl could look a bit sinister, but that was far from why he was following her.

Zuko couldn't quite pinpoint the reason, but he felt that they had met before. Zuko chuckled as he thought that, as it was really very likely, two thirds of the population did have blue eyes.

A few minutes later Zuko saw the girl looking around the nearly empty street nervously. Before vanishing through the dead end.

In other words straight through the wall.

Zuko frowned as she disappeared through the snow.

'Why would she go through the wall, there's nothing past the wall-except snow and sea?'

Zuko looked at the man at the other end of the street packing away a mask stall. And had an idea to hide his scar.

As he crept up behind the middle- aged man-who was loading up on his wagon.

When the man's back was turned Zuko stole a deep blue and white mask with a silk sapphire ribbon. Zuko also saw a black shirt, trousers and gloves.

After Zuko changed into the outfit he realised that he still had his dual broadswords from training, so decided that it would be bad if he lost them, took them along as well.

Leaving his clothes behind a stall.

As the girl had waterbended her way through the snow, and then put it all back in place. Zuko had to go the only route left. Going through the canal drain.

Zuko stepped out drenched on the other side of the wall. Teeth chattering, he had to firebended himself dry and warm.

After getting back to a normal firebender temperate, Zuko followed the foot prints left by the brown- maiden.

Zuko looked to see where she could be going.

As he searched the distance he saw some sort of temple or outside palace. He then saw her huddle form, walking up some steps.

Zuko looked at the sun that had nearly completely set, and then looked back at the towering wall-which offered some sort of shelter.

Zuko could sense that it was getting colder, and might even be a storm soon.

But he wondered why she had come out here to this dissolute, outside wall. Zuko knew what sane choice would be, but this girl, this woman had chosen the opposite option...Why?

 **AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Blue Spirit returns...**

 **WaterPrincess17: Thanks for reviewing. :) x**

 **PB: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I did have a good Christmas, thanks. x**

 **Zutara1267: Thanks also for reviewing. I'm so lucky to have you, you've helped so much with my story. Thanks so, so much you're the best! :) xx**

 **Izi Wilson: Thanks for favoriting my story. x**

 **Bending dreams: Thanks for following my story. x**

 **Raiko20: Thanks also for following my story. x**

 **If you like the story please follow, favorite or review. Thanks. :) x**

 **Zf2 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Katara huddled, shivering slightly.

She shouldn't have come without her thick deep seal coat.

But she'd left it in her room and she'd need to escape her guards... Ah well.

As Katara climbed the last few steps she thought about the young man she ran into.

When she'd met him in the queue to the city, she'd thought him abrupt and she'd never been touched by a stranger let alone restrained.

But she'd felt she'd met him before.

It was something about his entitled stance, the way he mocked her and the way his eyes seemed to see through her scarf through her...

No, she couldn't have met him. She would have remembered those eyes anywhere-they were molten, like amber, like gold.

As she thought this she put her hand to her throat where her most precious possession hung, that never left her. Her necklace.

 _"I'm going to find mum."_ _Katara shouted to Sokka before running off_

 _"Katara, you can't go out of the city without a grown-up!" Sokka cried as he ran after_

 _Katara ran as fast as her 6year old legs could carry her, tears streaming down her face._

' _She had to find mum. She's been missing all day. I have to find her.'_

 _When Katara saw the gates open, she stopped to see who entered._

 _It was her father, who had been out all day when there was a report her mum had gone missing._

 _Tears silently streaked down his face, as held her mother's necklace._

 _The unique red silk clinging onto a charcoal stone that intricately carved, rimed with a thin line of gold._

Tears were now streaming down Katara's face as she knelt down at the altar.

As she curled on the smooth ice floor she whispered to herself

"I miss you mum, I need your guidance more than ever. Help me."

Katara heard the wind whip up outside as a long casting showdown came over her.

As she turned around she saw that only waterbenders see just before death.

The Blue Spirit.

 **B.O.T.P**

Zuko stepped into the flawless temple, that had intricate carved stories on the walls of people seeming to fight, swim away from giant fish and being crowned.

As Zuko took a few more steps down the long room he saw the girl curled up into a ball, crying as she whispered something.

When she turned around her eyes full of shock.

Zuko stood there frozen, as she sat up, before standing completely.

 **B.O.T.P**

Katara was drawn closer by something indescribable.

Even when Katara took a few steps closer to him, he didn't flinch or disappear, as she though he would.

She soon came to stand right next to him, looking up into the blank eye spaces. Her tears were still silently running down her face.

Katara soon though she was dreaming, until a gloved hand carefully reached up to wipe away her tears.

As the warm gloved hand touched her skin, she shuddered as the warmth hit her cold cheek.

 **B.O.T.P**

At this point Zuko was wondering what in the four nations he was doing. As he withdrew his hand, she put her hand up to touch his shoulder.

When she lightly placed there. She looked mildly confused as if he shouldn't be there.

Zuko to prove that he was there and was real, placed his hand over hers.

In doing so his mother's bracelet caught the light of the moon that was rising high in the sky.

Her eyes caught on the blue bracelet and with her other hand touched the blue-carved stone.

"Your... real?" her eyes glazed over as she looked to be about to faint.

Just as he saw her starting to crumble. As he caught her with ease, murmuring .

"Why do girls always faint around me?"

 **AN: Okay, they finally actually meet! Poor Zuko, although when you do get too cold you do actually faint...**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but I didn't want to start the next bit of the story.**

 **Kataang4eve: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing again. I hope you enjoy this chapter-even if it is a bit shorter than usual. x**

 **Zutara1267: They finally meet! Even if they don't interact. But they will next chapter...or will they. :) Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. xx**

 **So, if you like the story please review, favourite or follow. Thanks . :)**

 **Zf2 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

As I picked her up into my arms, I knew it was too far to carry her back in time before the storm came and also I couldn't swim through freezing canal water, let alone firebend her warm after.

And she wasn't waking up. Typical.

Leave me stranded with a young woman I haven't met before, but I had a feeling I met her before.

Honestly.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes, but this situation wasn't getting better, as it started to snow. Great...

I looked down at this girl in my arms and gently carried her to where a doorway to the left of the alter lay hidden.

As I walked down the corridor I was amazed that all the carvings on the wall where still continuing. The figures must mean something.

They seem familiar, as if I was there...

As I continued walking further into the -of sorts- labyrinth, the girl in my arms moved in her sleep and clung onto my grey-wolf coat.

It felt strange.

I feel like I've known her before, but holding her, it felt like I hadn't done that before.

Maybe it is because I've never carried anyone-apart from Azula as a child- , never let alone any young woman.

I shook my head smirking. Concentrate Zuko.

As I came to the end of the long corridor, it parted two ways, left down some stairs -that looked darker than through the ice passage way- and on the right another corridor.

I chose right, and soon enough I came to an in-cove.

I lay her down carefully, noting that she looked frozen.

I had no choice but to firebend to make a fire.

But burning on what?

As I left the young maiden sleeping, carefully draping my coat over her to keep warm.

I looked further down the passage-way, but when I found no sign of dried seaweed or any sort of firewood. I went back to where there were some steps leading down into darkness.

I light up fireball holding it the palm in my hand.

It felt strange to use some much firebending in one day.

At the bottom of the stairs, was a massive room half-filled with tombs.

I suddenly felt a lot colder than before, mainly because the tombs were encased with ice.

As I passed-what looked to be the most recent tomb, I saw the Water Tribes old language. That was carved into the ice; the only word I could make out was Kara.

Before moving on, I saw some more figure carvings.

It showed a woman meeting a man, and some sort of ceremony taking place, then what look a bit later was a pregnant woman laughing. Then a birth then took place later.

I skimmed through most of the story, as what appeared another child was born.

When what appeared an avalanche fell on a group of people –the woman included.

The story ended where the daughter and brother were crying as their father-who was crying too -held them, before handing a necklace to the daughter-which she later wore.

Even though they were carved into set ice and didn't use colours as the blue ice provided a colour. The necklace that the father handed to the girl was painted red.

I continued fascinated that each tomb had a story of their life, most happily dying in their sleep.

But I started to notice a pattern.

There was a red necklace given from mother to daughter.

When I came to the last which was the oldest, reminded slightly of the first.

The story started where a mother was killed by a firenation solider. But instead of the red necklace a blue necklace was handed down at the mother's death.

She then found a boy from the iceberg with her brother.

I started to notice a resemblance, but couldn't-

I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I hurriedly put out my fire torch, before securing my mask.

I then stealthily made my way towards the stair-well.

To find the young woman, huddled in my coat looking around for something or someone...

She waited as she shivered in the dark; I walked silently before coming face-to-face with her.

I smiled behind the mask as she didn't notice in the dark I was standing a breath away from her.

I cleared my throat. To make her make her aware of me.

But I didn't expect quite what happened next.

 **AN: Quite happy with chapter, as it covers the back ground quite well. Sorry if it's a bit boring this chapter. I've just got quite a complex plot coming up in this story so I wanted to lay proper ground work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Zutara1267: Thanks so much for reviewing again. I'm glad you like the difference in how they met. :) Hope you like this chapter. xx**

 **BendingDreams: Thanks so much for you're review. I like you're name. About the necklaces... All I can say, is it's a crucial point in the story, so keep looking out for them :) x**

 **Kataang4eve: Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot that people review, so thanks. :) x**

 **So I hope you all liked it and if you do, please review, favorite or follow. Thanks. :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Walking down the steps I saw a distant glowing, before it quickly vanished.

I stopped sensing a presence, but not sure where.

As I felt a slight chill whip over my face, I guessed he must be close.

But getting slightly worried since it was pitch black and I didn't know where this person was.

I drained some water from the walls into my hand.

Then suddenly right in front of me a cough alerted me to him.

I quickly froze the water into daggers circling him, before asking hesitantly

"Blue?...The Blue Spirit?"

I certainly didn't want to get The Blue Spirit annoyed with me.

But before I could do anything else he whipped out some sort of swords and cut all the icicles surrounding him.

Something suddenly moved behind me on the stairs, before hugging me from behind in a vice grip, making the swords very, very near my throat.

He whispered gently into my ear, with a lot of humour behind his words "I'll save you from The Spirits."

 **B.O.T.P**

Finding some kindling I started a fire, whilst she huddled into my coat.

As I came over to sit beside her I tried to start a conversation, as we'd most likely be stuck here for the next 12 hours, as the storm had come full pelt.

"What do all these figures on the walls mean?" I asked

As she sat there looking at my mask as if she wasn't going to reply

"They are the stories of The Last Avatar." She replied staring at her hands

I looked at the carved figures on the wall where there was a couple kissing in a cave, as made a degusted look behind the mask.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" She questioned as a small frown appeared on her face.

"I am nobody." I reply, standing up, trying to isolate myself from these questions.

"I doubt that. Why did you come here?" She asked as she stood

I turned around to face her "I feel like I know you, from somewhere or something.." I trailed off unsure of what she would make of this.

She reached her hand to gently touch his shoulder "I feel like I've known you all my life, yet why do I feel at the same time you're going to betray me?"

 **B.O.T.P**

Zuko settled down near the fire, as he tried to go to sleep.

 _Zuko dropped the letter from Azula whispering to himself "I never meant to, I tried to tell you, but.."_

 _'But' that fatal word..._

 _"I'm so sorry Azula."_

 _Zuko picked up the letter to read what else she'd said, he knew he was in shock, he knew already what she was going to say, as he read the letter._

 _"I have Jet now. He'll protect me, he won't leave me..."_

 _Zuko watched as the letter burned slow in his hands-_

Zuko woke up briefly, he still remembered opening the letter, it was only two years ago. When he'd left he promised Azula he would return for her, but he'd not and he only remembered Azula when she was small eight year old.

 _"I'm disappointed in you Zuko, I thought you knew never to cross my judgment. But maybe this is a better lesson to Azula as well as you." Ozen stared at his son who was writhing on the floor in pain._

 _Azula held her brother's head up as she sent the small green bottled contents down his throat, sending him into a dreamless sleep._

 _When Zuko woke he found Azula sleeping next to him, hugging him, but as the draft wore off, Zuko felt the pain from the burning sensation in his eye._

 _Soon Ozen came into the room, commanding Azula out._

 _Ozen stood by Zuko's bed "I've decided that it was a rash decision to mar Azula, I'm glad you saved her."_

 _Zuko's father smiled, but it didn't warm Zuko._

 _No._

 _Zuko felt chilled to the bone at his smile._

 _"You will be sent to Lake laogai. You will be trained by the Dai Li and then you will start a mission to assassinate both children of the royal family in the Southern Water Tribe. If you complete this mission, I will announce you heir to my throne."_

 _Zuko stared hard at his father "You don't have a throne."_

 _"No, I don't, but we are descended from royalty, we are royalty and when the time is right, the earth king won't last long. You must of course keep your firebending an absolute secret Zuko. You know the laws. I expect you won't disappoint Zuko?"_

 _"No father, I won't."_

 **AN: Happy New Year's Eve! Hope this chapter is okay. The chapter is a New Year's present to Zutara1267, please check out her story it's called When Fire and Water clash. It's AMAZING!**

 **Zutara1267: Thanks so much for the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter. You'll have just to wait and see :D Happy New Year in eight hours! xx**

 **PB: Thanks for the reviews, I'm thinking of doing about 25 chapters, but it depends how thing go. :) x**

 **Thanks so much Zutara1267, you've made my day! :D xx**

 **Zf2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **I don't own ATLA. Hopefully I won't have to say this too many times! :)**

9 Years after the comet

Toph, looked knew something was wrong, before she entered Sokka's and Suki's house.

She felt scorched earth, and a vomit retching smell of burned flesh.

She bent down to where a charred body lay holding tightly a small bundle -what she knew was a six month old baby.

Tears streamed down her face as she knew that they were all dead.

As she went into the adjoining room, she felt with her Earthbending two small children huddled in death together.

She soon found the body she dreaded the most to find in an ash state. Sokka.

As she came out of the house, a bird swooped down-so close that its wings brushed her face, only to land on her shoulder.

Shakily she found her way to the hawk's message pack.

As she took out the parchment, ash came out with the scroll, along with a lock of hair. Katara's hair.

Toph instantly knew that whoever sent this knew she was blind. By leaving a clear message.

Her friends were being hunted.

She needed to find Zuko and Aang before it was too late.

Wiping her eyes she sped off to the Firenation, holding on tightly to the scroll.

 **B.O.T.P**

It had taken Toph a day and half all- through the night to reach the Firenation, bending below the sea bed to cross the vast sea.

It was midday when she came into the city, only to find people running everywhere, screaming running to and from...From what?

 **P.O.V-Toph**

I could feel the ground heating up from a main source. I just didn't know where...

Stopping a woman, I asked what was happening.

"The Palace..."Her ragged breathing making her pause for breath "The Palace is on fire. The royal family is still inside, and the fire is spreading through the higher court."

I let go of her arm- letting her run off-as I realize that I'm too late, too late, it's happening, it's happened.

My consciousness fighting off the death everywhere I go. Part of me feels like I'm broken, that part of me that was the Gang.

The other part of me is saying to be me, to not have all these emotions, to be a solid figure-like a rock. But I can't be that person anymore. I have to save those left, and if no left...No, I can't think about that.

As I come up the palace that is uncontrollably on fire, it spreading like a rash all over the upper city. I feel the heat, pouring off the building.

Suddenly, I feel vibrations far to my left- from the only person who could have done this. Azula.

I turn around to follow her. This is what she wants.

I follow Azula out of the city through a forest. Where is she going...?

I feel a sudden change in the environment, as we come to near a cliff edge. I know Azula must be close, but I can't feel where.

As I shift my weight to feel her vibration. There! To the right, near the cliff edge.

I call out to her "What are you doing?"

She turns to face me, I can feel happiness seeping off her as she comes away slightly from the edge, calling out to me "I wondered if you'd come. But I guess you must have got my note."

I frown trying to control my inner feeling swirling deep inside me "Was it you who killed...them?" I trip over my last words struggling to come to terms of this.

Ignoring my question replies "How satisfying it is to know that the great Earth bender does actually care. To think that Zuzu told me once that you don't show affection."

"Answer me Azula!"

"Yes, although you'll be wondering how I managed to get from place to place with nobody noticing. Well that part was easy too. "

She took a step closer "If you mange to live with this, you'll look back on this and think what you could have done to prevent all of this happening...Shall I tell you the answer?"

I stood stock still as she whispered into my ear, not caring if my end was here, this moment

"You should always remember, that deaths never stop. You should take revenge late and save the things that matter first. I learnt that, the day my throne was taken from me."

She smiled against my ear, gently pulling my palm open, giving me Zuko's engagement present to Katara, something that he'd worn the last day I saw him, a year ago- The Comet necklace.

 **AN: Okay, so I'm going to to edit the chapters soon, but I want to write a few more chapters first. Hope you all liked it, if you have any question, then I'd be more than happy to reply. Sorry it has been so long, I've been busy with school. Just so you know I'm likely to update every two to three weeks, as I'm getting loaded with homework, anydo enough of my life** **drama.**

 **Let me know in a review what you think of my story and how 2016 is going. : ) xx**

 **PB: Thanks for reviewing! You'll just have to wait and see, I can't give anything away! Hope you like the next chapter. : D**

 **Texasface: Thanks for reviewing, I'm sorry about the spelling** **mistake** **, I honestly didn't see it-sorry. Apart from the mistake, do you like my story?**

 **Zutara1267: Thanks for reviewing! Of course I would recommend your story, I mean who wouldn't...?** **I totally agree about the P.O.V's, sorry it was another thing I missed. i must have been side-tracked. And I don't find it offensive. Hope you like this chapter! :) xx**

 **AshMinx: Thanks for following my story. A review would be great, but I understand if you don't have time or don't want to. :)**

 **Okay, I think that's it, hope you enjoy!**

 **Zf2 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Katara** happily legged up the servant's stairs to her room, only to be stopped-as she'd expected to be- by two guards.

Katara was swiftly marched towards the Great Hall; which was usually where all her father's meeting's where held. The doors opened to find her father standing alone near a large window.

Katara silently walked over to stand by her father. As the doors quietly closed.

 **P.O.V** \- Katara

 **I** stopped just behind him, but I know he can see me. He looks through the thin sheet; fingering something carefully in his hands.

I look at my father's taunt face, still worried about my disappearance. I knew he would have been worried.

He'd always been worried about the snow storms ever since….that…. and me going out in one could hardly make it any easier.

I take a step forward to loop my arms my arms around his neck. He lets a breath of air out, wrapping his hands loosely around my forearms.

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly

"I know Katara," he breathed "You were gone for nearly 24hours." He turned around to face me "I'm cancelling the celebrations; with the heavy snow it's not possible."

"You can't! I bended the snow out of the way to get back, with more Waterbenders the people could still get there!" I said panicking, we never missed the Blue Moon celebrations.

"No Katara. I don't think it's wise, not with the deep snow and you running off." Hadoka countered softly "I've already been advised to have more control over you. I don't think it's wise for you to go to the temple every month, at least not as -"

"Someone has too!" My blood started to heat up as tears coming to my eyes.

Hadoka smiled as he looked at the object in his hand, before giving it to Katara "Katara, I was meaning you go to the festival in disguise."

 **P.O.V** -Zuko

 **Well** , I'd missed dinner and one of my days off. Luckily nobody had really asked where I'd been; a few had seemed to think I'd got drunk and couldn't find my way home, so I let that be the general consensus.

As it was, I'd never got drunk, but I don't think me dressing up as a Blue Spirit whilst following a girl I hardly knew- but THOUGHT I knew, somehow- and then spending a night in a temple because a girl fainted whilst a snow storm approached and going down into some big ice tomb, cut it. AT ALL!

Honestly…

I looked at the ceiling of the next bunk bed and thought how the girl had waterbended the snow to form a path. She looked so calm and serine as she did it.

They were lucky the snow storm hadn't lasted long….

Zuko turned over smiling as he remembered the girl kissing the side of his mask before blushing bright crimson and dashing off into a crowd of people. But that wasn't just what made him smile; it was that she'd called out to him saying her name was "Tara."

No name could be sweeter. Tara.

Zuko closed his eyes willing himself to dream of a Waterbender and not of the nightmares that haunted him.

Little did he know, he'd done this once before, when a certain Waterbender had given him something back. This was the beginning of the past.

 **P.O.V** -Jet **Ba Seng Sae** \- six months before the comet

 **Breath in** , breath out, breath in….

I could feel my end coming now as Katara left, any time my end would come. Now.

As Longshot took aim, I closed my eyes knowing it was now-my end. Suddenly I hear an arrow slicing through the air and then another whizzing past, but I felt no hit of the arrows - only to see Longshot and Smellerbee curled up with an arrow protruding out of their bodies.

Shock took over my body as saw my friend lifeless-not even a sound had escaped them.

I was soon looking at a young woman gracefully cat-like walking over the dead bodies.

I looked angrily up to meet cold amber eyes-he was sure he'd seen them before, somewhere. She was wearing a green dress and had sharp features. As my gaze turned back to those bright amber eyes-that looked like they could see through my soul.

She smiled slowly as if knowing what I was thinking, before quipping "You won't die yet Jet, I have a very valuable task for you. I believe you have unfinished business with a man called Lee."

My breathing was becoming harsher, as I felt death lean its friendly face over me. The woman with sharp features snapped something to what looked like a slave-girl.

I couldn't take it anymore; I could feel everything leave me. Then Blackness seeps over everything that I am, was, or would be. Death is good, death is freedom.

 **AN:** Okay sorry for the cliche about mentioning my title-couldn't help it! Anyway, 1000 views-really happy, thank you to anyone who reads this rubbishly written story...I really don't deserve it, but thanks so much. :) Anyway sorry for the delay- I've had a few...problems. Till next time. xx

 **Guest:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it-I'm sorting out grammar mistakes. :) xx

 **PB:** Thanks mate. Glad you like the story, I'm not letting on anything about the necklaces...:) Well, I am getting a beta- a brilliant one too!

 **Zutara1267:** Thanks again for reviewing! As you do I'm saving the last review reply thingy for you. Of course I used you suggestion. You're the best. :) xx

 **AshMinx:** Thanks for following the story. Please review!

 **REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW-Please!**

Love

 **Zf2 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Zuko** was covered in sweat. It was slowly burning him up. He steadily felt the rise of bile rush to his throat. He need to wake up. But he couldn't. He was trapped in a past event that had one purpose; to burn one side of his face. The fire was coming closer, soon it would impact.

Suddenly he shot up just before he was sick. Zuko wiped his forehead; it was soaked. He looked out of the small high slits-that was the pathetic excuse of a window- it was probably close to midnight, but it looked so bright it could have been morning, if not for the unmistakable silvery light that shone in pools through the slits.

He averted his eyes back to the room he shared with twelve other guards. He didn't belong. No matter how much he wanted to leave his past behind him, he couldn't.

Zuko silently shifted from his bed creeping past the soldier, who were all soundly asleep.

Pulling a spare cloak around his now cooling shoulders, he slipped out of the dormitories; through the armoury and walked to the palace walls, he started to detest the way snow crushed under his feet, it always meant you could be followed, heard and seen.

The only thing that he did like, was looking up at the shinning beacon of light. The moon. It would be full tomorrow night. He smiled. He liked the way the moon danced on his face it was almost as nice as the sun.

The only problem was now that he heard footsteps hounding at his feet. Zuko knew it was too late to creep away, so he enjoyed the last few seconds staring at the moon before probably being question, sent back with some kind of notice that means he won't be able to….

"Beautiful. Isn't she. "

Zuko spun round to see a lone man, who was slightly shorter than him by a good inch-which Zuko liked a great deal- some kind of pony tail, dark hair, clear blue-grey eyes ,with a defining warrior badge on his blue uniform. But the young man wasn't looking at him. He was looking at what was now behind him the moon.

"I often come to see her. Just to know she's here, not dead." The man spoke softly gazing up at the glinting moon.

Zuko looked back at the moon, but still saw nothing other than a glowing planet.

When Zuko looked back. The blue -eyed man was gone.

 **B.O.T.P**

 **Katara** rose with the moon and it was almost full. But she resisted the urge of getting up and going to the private palace gardens to play with the small bit of water in the pond or going to the Oasis, to feel the warmth of the air.

As the night dragged on, her mind wondered back to the Blue Spirit and what lay behind the mass; nothing, was it hollow or a monster or perhaps just a person, who just wanted to hide from something. She wanted to find out, no she needed to know.

At some point close to dawn she heard a lone pair of footsteps; her brother, probably coming back from a late night shift.

She turned over again. She'd be sixteen soon. Sixteen was the age her mother married her father. Sixteen was the age where you were supposed to be married.

Finally, Katara at last saw the glinting sun come through the impressive balcony windows. She dressed in a plain- floor length light blue gown. Carefully tying her unmanageable hair in a white head scarf, before opening her bedroom doors to find her two guards Rue and Kae stationed by her door.

Katara greeted both of them with a simple good morning. Then quickly departing down the main stairs, rushed into her father on the main stairs.

"Katara,"Hakoda nodded to his daughter

"Father," Katara beamed before kissing her father on the cheek, before quickly hurring to the main hall.

Katara arrived at the Healing huts just as the Healers were doing the first medical check-ups on the patients that had stayed the night. Katara had always wanted to be a Healer, but it was forbidden for a female-Royal to complete their full training.

 **P.O.V-** Katara- **Hut 3: Overnight Patients**

As I smiled as I finished cleaning all dirt off the floor. Yep, it looked fine- so fine, that I could see my reflection in the compacted ice that I stood on.

As I turned around I saw Aya -a Healer and a good friend- quickly steering her way around the beds to the far end where I was supposedly putting a medical kit away.

"Katara, you are needed in Hut 11; c section." Aya's usually cheerful face was contorted into a calm- in- control mask, but the friend behind that mask was panicking. Of all the times I'd worked with Aya in a birth, she'd never looked so calm.

As we hurried out of Hut 3 and through the snow into Hut 11, I thought of the last mother who had a breech birth and quickly hushed it out from my mind as the unwanted pictures of both mother and child….

I hurried to the only patient in the room, who was at the moment made quite distinctive by her screams echoing from wall to wall.

Pulling up some water from a full bucket into my empty hands, I let it start to glow before telling the mother what I was about to do- Her screams were becoming harsher as she started to suffer from over exhaustion- I knew she couldn't really concentrate on what I was saying or really care.

I swiftly, but as gently as I could put my hands on her abdomen, concentrating on soothing as much pain as I could, I could feel a big knot of pain where the baby was in the wrong position.

Whimpering was all that was now coming from the mother as a Healer turned the baby around, trying to get the head to come first.

I tried to say soothing things to the mother as Aya monitored the mother's stability. I soon found myself being lost in the pain as the Healers tried to ease the baby out.

Twenty minutes later, I heard the cry of a baby. I let a gasp of relief escape my mouth as the mother called out in a horse whisper for her baby.

Whilst the Healers did a medical check I held the mother hand, not needing to contain the joy I felt, when she held her baby for the first time, it was what I saw on all mother's faces when they all see their child for the first time; true unwavering love.

 **AN: Hope** that chapter was okay. Sorry I haven't posted for so long, stuff has just go into the way. Anyway PLEASE **REVIEW** / **Follow** / **Favourite !**

 **Zutara1267: Thanks for reviewing.** I'm glad you liked it. I did enjoy writing the chiche. You've given me so much help, thank you. :) xx

 **PB: Thank you for reviewing.** Hope you like this chapter. x

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing.** I am working on editing it, thank you for the advice. x

 **i love zutara: Thanks for reviewing. x**

 **Lasana: Thank you for not only following this story, but favouriting it as well. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Zuko** stood stock still. The slightest movement could mean that he would receive the bad news he had been waiting for. He took a steadying breath as he looked into his commanding officer's eyes.

He'd worked hard for this position, yet Zuko knew something was bound to go wrong. Again. Something always did. But Zuko watched silently as the once solemn man in-front of him burst out laughing.

"Sir?"

"Yes, yes. Your position in the Royal house hold has been accepted. You will start your duties tomorrow."

Zuko felt relief wash over him, he'd got in. He felt a small smile form on his lips at the news.

As Zuko gazed into the man's laughing blue eyes, he remembered that it was only part of the mission. Stage two would being tomorrow.

Zuko's world stopped spinning in relief and started to stand still. He would have to…he would. No matter what, he hadn't spent the last 4 years training to stop now.

Noises from Zuko's commanding officer was what brought Zuko back to the present.

"… and of course the princess will be there. Although -"

"Sorry sir?"

The blue eyes that had been laughing a moment before started to freeze like ice, a deep furrow in his brows could be made out as the man's discontent started to show.

"The celebration tonight. The King himself will be there and if you stay close to me no doubt you may see the Prince and Princess. There is one minor detail…"

Zuko studied the older man's face turn slightly pink with what seem embarrassment.

"We have to dress as spirts…."

 **B.O.T.P**

 **Katara** watched the red paint dry on her dark brown skin. She didn't know why she'd chosen an old Spirit, she didn't even know who the spirit was apart from one main attraction. The Blue Spirit.

When she was younger her mother always told her of the great Blue Spirit saving the world-nobody ever finding out what lay behind the mask, no-one really cared. Apart from her.

One of her favourite stories was written back when the last Avatar was still alive. The book talked about a beautiful firebender who dressed as the Painted Lady and a brave waterbender who dressed all in black apart from a blue mask and Dao swords strapped to his back.

Katara traced the beautifully painted front cover of the scroll. It showed water and fire clashing; two graceful benders bending the elements- dressed as described one in red and the other in black. Her eyes searched the beautiful woman with long brown wavy hair a big hat and big sapphire eyes still visible through the faded paint.

Katara opened the scroll and read the first words delicately carved into the papyrus scroll.

 _The Painted Mask_

 _For my nephew, sometimes I think what could have been, can still happen_

Katara pulled the veil over her face and took her big old parka that thankfully hid her mother's red dress; she didn't want questions asked about the crimson silk. But soon; soon, when it got dark so no-one who was not close to the fire could see what colour she wore and which spirit she was. She would take off her old parka and glide around the snow as her mother used to when no-one could watch.

 **B.O.T.P**

 **In** the main hall waited two to very similar men. One wore a beard, but had weathered well considering his age and the other, the younger, was in the midst of being very annoyed.

"Where's Katara? She should be here."

Sokka's annoyance was evident, not least by the frown covering his face, but also in the way he stamped his foot and snorted ever second he waited for his unsighted sister.

Hadoka watched his son as he chuckled to himself; so much like him. Or at least that's what Kara used to say. Hadoka smile slipped from his face as he remembered a happier time.

"Dad?" Sokka gazed had flickered to his father's eyes, before then walking over and embracing him tightly. Sokka always knew that look of pain his father wore when alone in thought. He wore it too.

"I miss mum too, dad."

Hadoka left the embrace "I know Sokka."He then walked over to the doors where two guard immediately jumped to action by opening the doors

Hadoka breathed a slow smile before turning to his son "Are you coming?"

"But Kata-"

"I said Katara should not be seen, since certain escapades have been more…frequent."

Sokka just shook his head and turned away from the stairs. "Very well." He said as they went to greet the celebrations.

 **B.O.T.P**

 **Zuko** decided to leave his commanding officer and use his last night to explore the city a bit more.

As Zuko fixed the stony-blue mask to his face, he was reminded of the strange girl. A nameless figure. He'd felt a connection with her. Zuko shook his head as a soft smile graced his face at the memory.

As Zuko quickly hurried away from the large festival-that was being held in the city centre. Zuko was almost revolted how everyone was so happy. Already there were people drinking to excess and people picking up partners for the next dance. Laughter echoed from wall to wall.

The only thing Zuko did like was how the fire's danced, but even then Zuko was reminded of how cruel fire can be. So he turned away. Only to be picked up by a young girl already starting to dance with his unmoving body.

He looked down at her brown eyes and dark hair. She reminded him of home. Where everyone one had brown eyes and dark hair, not at all like the hostile blue that was seen everywhere he went.

So Zuko twirled her around before leaving her disappointed face. Better to leave than stay in pretence of even wanting to dance.

So after another hour of being free, it was then how Zuko came to find a small entry-that he entered- into a long twisty tunnel, that conveniently-if not so convenient for the lone person there- Zuko found himself in a large, warm and grassy oasis.

Zuko looked around the big area with new interest as to how warm it could be a few metres below ground.

Zuko swiftly found one problem in this new founded heaven. A girl. Not ten feet away from him was kneeling next to an oval pond -crying softly. As he crept closer he saw that she was not crying but laughing as two large fish-black and white- swirled around in a wide circle.

As Zuko came up behind her, he saw she was wearing a red dress. Such a red dress he had not ever seen. If fact he'd never seen a dress that was in red. Since the Firenation had been burned down, it had been forbidden to make anything that evolved red. Let alone wear it.

So it came as no surprise that Zuko liked the way it hung on the young woman's tanned skin and thought that the long –chocolate coloured hair made the outfit even more splendid.

As Zuko came slowly up behind the young woman -who was seemingly besotted with the fish – he noticed the surrounding a bit more where a discarded hat and veil lay and the small white and blue flowers lay.

Zuko just reached out to touch this red-garbed woman; to find in a flash that the young lady niftily swung her feet round knock Zuko off his feet, before promptly bringing a wave of water to circle around him.

Zuko stunned looked through the mask to the woman who-for the present- had singly outwitted him, to find it was the blue-eyed girl from the temple.

 **AN:** Okay, bit of a boring chapter, but it's getting there.:) Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy. Also, I hope to update more frequently, but I won't be updating till possibly July as I have exams and am on holiday. So I guess you are just going to just have to wait. :)xx

Here are my replies to you lovely people. :)

 **AshMinx:** Thank you so, so much for reviewing! Yes, I do indeed know how topsy turvy life is. :) Thank you for the advice. In some cases I do like to tell the date as otherwise it's a bit hard to tell when is where-if that makes sense- as I hop about quite a lot in the story. However, I'm going to mainly do full chapters of the past as there is quite a big part in the story Toph has, but I just needed to get the story going. No, I don't plan to change the names of all apart from the main characters, although I will with most. Don't worry I'm changing that ending to how it should have ended! I think in this chapter I've mainly stuck to third person. Anyway thank you again, it did help and I would love it if you could review again. :) xx

 **Zutara1267:** Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry. I hope you review again. :) xxx

 **Guest:** Thanks for the advice, I'm trying to do better. Hope you review again. xx

 **ZutaraKataang:** Okay, although when people don't ask questions, there isn't much to say. I'm so glad you like it so much. No sadly I don't have a day when I will upload on, but it may be every two weeks or less in the summer-I hope. Thanks so much, hope you review again. :) xx

 **Blue Butterfly:** Glad you are enjoying the story, hope you review again. xx

 **Dee809:** Thank you for favouriting my story. Please review. xx

 **LadyMaryBranson:** Cool name. Thanks for following my story. Please review. xx

 **Please Review/Favourite/ Follow**

 **Love**

 **Zf2 xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please remember to review. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Katara** gently slipped her hand under the water surface to greet her friends. People who came from the Earthkingdom always thought that fish were stupid, boring pet or animal to look at. Some fish were. But what people didn't see was that in each fish there is an even scale of both yin and yang, not one or the other, but both.

Katara smiled as the beautiful white fish came to meet her. Katara always felt a calming energy flow through her when the big white fish came and brushed Katara with its fins, but with the black she felt power and felt her senses heighten, like the fish were giving her more control, more power over her waterbending. She knew the tale of these special fish, neither without its companion could survive, because then the balance would be out of place. Fish can only exist with both yin and yang. Good and bad. But people. People can live with just one. This one thing people can exist, thrive and destroy with. People can just exist with one of these things. Bad.

It was at this moment when Katara thought of this that the massive black fish came out of its endless circle to dart over to join its companion, Katara started to giggle softly as the fish brushed her hands and tickled them. But then as Katara soft giggles turned into loud lapping laughter, the two fish stopped their greet of Katara and centred back into their circle at the middle of the pool. Katara looked into the calm reflection and saw a dark shadow directly behind her, it felt and looked like some sort of person. Katara's hands-that had now left the pool and were at the very edge of the oasis were used in support of her body- started to collect water and freeze it until she whipped around and circled her unknown attacker.

 **B.O.T.P**

 **Azula** had just finished her morning meditation just before dawn, so she could practice her firebending in her father's secret rooms before most servants were up, these rooms were very useful as they were given by the Earthking along with other quarters in the great palace of Bae Seng Sai. The purpose of these rooms were double sided as they were both fireproof on the inside and outside. The reason; to keep private papers that must never be seen or destroyed. The massive room was also sound proof for fear that state matters could be leaked to a band of rebels that are against Eathkingdom rules.

Azula loved these rooms as she could firebend at ease without fear of being discovered. As she entered through the secret passage guarded by Dai-lee- her father's men, she noticed something shimmering through the key hole from the inside.

The odd thing was there was no windows and only very faint lamps that were always left on, but this. This was different. It shimmered like the moon. Azula tried hard to think of what would be in there that would shimmer like that. It was like silver, steal. Like a blade or swor-Azula then knew what and who was in there.

This was all a test. She slowly put the key into the lock and turned the key agonizing slow. Clenching her hand into a fist that started to hold a small deadly red fire. Azula pushed the door open until it stopped. All was silent, but Azula knew he was there. She walked forward.

Like lightning Jet swung his two thin steal companions at his sister's neck, showing no hesitation or thought of stopping.

Azula ducked down below where the swords hit air and swiped her feet in an attempt to knock Jet to his feet. He jumped into the air and landed a punch with his foot in Azula's side; to which she promptly grabbed onto his calf and let her nails dig through the thin silk fabric of his trousers. Jet kicked out with the other foot and sent Azula flying into a wall.

Azula felt her head sting as it smashed into the unforgiving stone wall. As she looked up she saw her brother's faint outline. She knew she could win, it is whether her father wanted her to. She knew this was a lesson of controlling the fire and keeping it inside. So it left her with the other option.

As Jet came closer grating his swords on the stone floor so that small sparks flew into the air, he sneered "What? No fire. Come on Azula, don't make this easy for me. "

Azula clawed her way up, reviving herself, with steady calm breaths. She drew throwing knives from her sleeves and waited till Jet was close enough for her to claw at him with the knives. He just grasped her wrists and stopped the blades getting any closer, he then expertly twisted her arms above her head and brought his face right next to her ear as he mocked her

"Now, now, you don't really want to scratch my beautiful face, do you?"

He then swung her around by the wrists and let her go and watched as she scrabbled her way on the stone floor.

"I know. Why don't we make this an even fight?" Jet took both swords and tossed them to the other side, so it now looked like he was unarmed "I don't want to hurt you and you want to hurt me, so let's do it nice and fair. Let's make this the fair fight that our father had with our brother. Don't you think?"

Azula launched herself at Jet, letting bright red flames envelope her hands in her rage to attack Jet.

Jet just simply grabbed her by the wrists again, raised his knee that made swift bruising contact with her stomach, pinned her against the wall and then took out a small thin and lethal blade and held it across her neck.

"You know what I think Azula." Jet gritted out "…. I think, you have a lot more of Zuko than is good for you."

Azula's eyes started to fill with tears at both the pain and the thought of her beloved brother

Jet looked at her and a horrid laugh came out, before spitting "You still miss him don't you? You still prefer him to me?"

Tears streamed down Azula's face as the blade broke slightly through her skin.

"Pathetic. Do you think Zuko will save you, like last time?"

He sneered "Lucky for you I'm not my father."

He released the pressure of the blade a little that was still cutting into her throat "But unlucky for you, you let the flames get the better of you and so I have to punish you."

Before Jet moved the blade completely away, a small softness came into his eyes that led Azula to think Jet wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but then the words that came out of Jet's mouth made her realise that it was just another trick "You know Zula, you should let him go, it's not healthy to form such attachments."

Jet took the blade away from Azula's bleeding neck and reached just below her neck towards her collar bone and carved in a letter Z.

Even if anyone heard the screams through the sealed walls, they would not have rush to help, in this kingdom you ignore the things that hurt people so you don't get hurt.

Ozen came through the door soon after the fight ended, only looking at Jet, who was the the victory of the fight and therefore must be the his best child.

"Well done my son. You make me proud. " Ozen then looked at Azula, who was crumpled on the floor, his smile faded and set into a grim mask of discontent "You will learn to control the fire." He then turned away from Azula and put his arm around Jet.

 **AN:** Well, another chapter, another few months before the next...:) I hope you all liked it. What do you think is going to happen in the Oasis between Zuko and Katara? What do you think of Azula losing the fight?

Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews.

 **Zutara1267** : Thank you for reviewing. What do you think is going to happen? Hope you liked the chapter, I did have a lot of fun writing, but I took me a week to complete it as I've been trying to make my chapters longer. Please review again. xx

 **Guest** : Thank you for you review. I've used you idea for asking reviewers questions. I hope you liked this chapter, I did spend quite a bit of time going over and editing this chapter and I've also tried to make it longer. I'm sure Zutara1267 is just busy with ...well life, so I don't think it's her fault for not writing long reviews. Sometimes a small quantity is better than a larger review. x

 **head-first-fearless11** : Thank you for favouriting my story. Cool name. I hope you review. xx

 **Please remember to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE**

 **Love**

Zf2 xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Katara** stood in shock as her unknown attacker transfigured into the Blue Spirit. Katara let a small fragile gasp escape her lips as she recognized the slightly faded blue and white mask.

As soon as Katara had recognized 'Blue'-as she called him- the ice daggers that had surrounded him melt and dropped sloshing onto his lap, face and currently dripped down Zuko's mask.

Zuko not so thrilled at this newly founded iceberg rampage that at sudden moments morphed back into water and poured over his entire body, was even more at a loss when the said girl that had done all these things lunged herself on top of him in a big enveloping hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Katara gushed as she let her arms swing around his shoulders "To be fair, I almost thought you were a figment of my imagination." Katara now looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her fingers, still not realizing that she still was sitting on top of Zuko's, or as she thought-the Blue Spirit's lap.

Zuko hesitated for a moment as he watched the girl's cheeks start to glow a light shade of pink, before pulling his right gloved hand away from the tangled hug to lift her chin up, before miming 'It's okay' by moving his shoulders apologetically.

Luckily for Zuko, Katara seemed to understand and gave him a shy smile, before leaping off his lap as she realized exactly where she was still sitting.

After the hurried get up, Katara tucked a piece of her lose hair behind her ear as she watched the Blue Spirit rise up to and dusted off grass from his black outfit as she prepared to ask him a favour.

Glancing at the scroll and back at the Blue Spirit she then coughed to get his attention away from grass, before asking "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

Zuko then shrugged his shoulders before giving a hesitant nod to the question

"Well, you see, I have this scroll-" Katara knelt down to pick up the discarded scroll at the side of the pond "-that says the Blue Spirit firebends….and I wondered if you could?" Katara looked up at the Blue Spirit in interest.

She'd never met a firebender as they were extinct, but if she could ever see fire be bent the Blue Spirit was her only chance.

Zuko froze in shock before marching the two strides it took to swiftly grasp the scroll from Katara's hands and properly looked at the cover.

It did show a man dressed in black with a blue and white mask on, seeming to bend fire from his gloves. As Zuko glanced at the other person dressed in red with a big hat on, flowing chocolate brown hair and red face paint on. Zuko noticed this other person dressed in red, who was waterbending had remarkable similarities to Katara, who had dressed like the woman on the faded scroll, with the scarlet dress and red face paint.

Zuko knew that this was just a really, really odd coincidence that he could firebend and he'd chosen to look like this exact spirit, but Zuko felt he deserved to show her. Or at least let her believe he could firebend, as he felt sure it would mean a lot to her.

So he nodded. Then giving her back the scroll, before closing his eyes shut behind the mask, calmly controlling breathing in… and out… as he felt the fire run though him and burst out into a controlled ball of fire.

As he opened his eyes he saw her delight at the beam of fire lightly dancing in his palm. Zuko then decided to play with the fire and expertly morphed the fire into two fish swirling around in a circle, soon the fish gradually became the yin and yang symbol.

As if in a trance from either playing with fire or this girl next to him, compelling him to do it, Zuko turned the burning yin and yang symbol into a pendant, before slowly letting it die out into nothing.

 **B.O.T.P**

 **3 years after the Comet**

 **Iroh** didn't need to open his eyes from mediating to know it was his nephew stomping over to where he sat on the bench next to the pond filled with baby turtle ducks.

After a short pause Iroh's young nephew sat down next to him and waited impatiently, letting Iroh know of his discontent with huffs and drumming fingers on the bench.

"Such silent footsteps Nephew,-" Iroh said with his eyes still closed "someone might wonder how I ever broke my meditation, in the peaceful surrounds."

If Iroh's eyes had been open, he would have seen Zuko's molten eyes give him the biggest glare possible, but luckily for Iroh they were not. Unluckily for both Iroh's ears and temperature in the atmosphere Zuko had just about had enough.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm at a time like this Uncle. We have guests arriving any minute, celebrations and most importantly I've just come from where my council is arguing about EARTHKINGDOM TRADING PRICES!"

Iroh opened his eyes seconds later to see his nephew in the lotus position, who to any person who had not just heard the shouting, his rapid breathing and the poor tree on the opposite side on the pond burst into flames would think Zuko was completely at peace.

"Are you sure your…negativity is nothing to do with a young lady who still admires you?" Iroh prodded gently, whilst also rising from the stone bench to ring for some tea and a jug of water to put out the burning plant.

Zuko stood up and started pacing "She does not 'admire me' Uncle, she only want my money, throne and attention."

Iroh after choosing Camomile for Zuko and Jasmine tea for himself sat back down on the bench and watched a serving boy frantically rush to put out the fire that had now completely burned the tree and had started to set fire on the grass.

"I think Firelord Zuko, she loves you as well. You were nearly together for three years."

Zuko just snorted "If Mai really loved me we'd still be together."

As the tea arrived Iroh thought it was a good idea to bring up a new topic

"So, I've been writing again and I need a good title, could you offer up any suggestions?"

Zuko blew on his cup of tea whilst pausing in thought "What's it about?"

"Well, it's about these two young people who fall in love and are from two different nations as well as masters of bending, but hide their identity by wearing a mask and mysterious hat and red face paint." Iroh sipped his tea as he waited to see if Zuko caught on.

"Well, you could call it The Painted Mask?" Zuko suggested as he took a long drink of tea.

Iroh looked slyly at his nephew for a moment, to let him catch on before saying casually "Really, well I was more thinking When Fire and Water Clash or something like Falling to Pieces."

Zuko spluttered and choked on his tea before shouting "You wrote about me and Kata-"

"Hey, what happened in here!?"

Both Iroh and Zuko turned towards the alarmed group voice of their guests arriving through the small entrance.

Iroh rushed to greet Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka who was still standing shock at the tree and grass burnt down one side of the pond.

Iroh gestured lightly to the area "Oh well, we tried out a new firework in the garden to celebrate three years since the comet and Firelord Zuko came to the throne, but it didn't work and it set the garden on fire."

"That's quite some firework." Katara said smiling, giving raised eyebrows at Zuko, before quickly wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck in a friendly hug.

"Yeah….It didn't work….and now… burnt garden." Zuko replied as he reluctantly let Katara go from their embrace to welcome Toph.

"How ya doing Sparky? Did you miss me?"

Zuko laughed at Toph's nickname for him, before sweeping a bow in front of her "I'm well, thank you Mellonlord. Yes, I missed you-" Zuko stole a glance at Katara before returning it to Toph "I missed you all."

 **AN:** Well, I think I did quite well to update in just over two weeks. I'm not sure it will become a theme though. Sorry. :( I hope you all liked it. If you didn't spot the names of two of my favourite Zutara fanfics, then please go and read **Zutara1267's** **When Fire and Water Clash** and **Ana-DaughterofHades's Falling to Pieces.** They are truly amazing. :) So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Is it what you expected to happen between Zuko and Katara or do you think there is still more to happen...?

Anyway here are my replies to your reviews

 **Kataang4eve:** Thank you so much for not only reviewing, but also following and favouriting me! I'm not sure this chapter brings more questions than answers-sadly- but I tried to make it interesting. I really appreciate you saying that as it can be difficult posting a new chapter, but people like you encourage me to. I hope you review again. :) xx

 **Zutara1267:** Only a little bit, but I really wanted to make Azula a misunderstood character rather than evil villain here she comes. I know I did enjoy writing that scene mainly for the difference in personalities. Well, you may just have to wait for a fight scene... Hope you review again.:) xx

 **Guest:** Thank you, I've said many times I'm still trying to edit. The truth never distresses me, I think they are valid points. However, I would prefer for you to tell me on my story what is wrong with me and Beginning of the Past, rather than go to my friend's story. Please understand I appreciate you telling me what is wrong with my story on my page, but I do not condone or wish for you to protect me or slander me on someone else's story.

 **AnumOfTheMoon:** Thank you for following. I hope you review. :) x

Okay, I think that's it. :)

 **Please remember to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE.**

 **Love**

Zf2 xx


End file.
